Conventionally, an electrical component mounting structure has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-069087) with a configuration such that a terminal for making electrical connection is provided to one side portion of a daughterboard, a plurality of rows of sockets into which the terminal is inserted are provided to a motherboard, a circuit substrate of the daughterboard and a heat pipe are sandwiched by a pair of metal plates electrically insulated with respect to the circuit substrate, at least one end portion of the heat pipe extends up to an end portion of the metal plate, and heat of an arithmetic element of the daughterboard is carried to and released from one end portion side of the metal plate by the heat pipe.
Conventionally, various cooling techniques relating to information processing devices that generate heat upon use have been proposed. Particularly, there are cases where a water cooling scheme is employed as cooling means with high cooling performance for cooling of an information processing device with a relatively large amount of heat generation, such as a server.
However, since an electrical component becoming wet with liquid such as water needs to be avoided upon use of an information processing device, one needs to pay careful attention not to cause liquid leakage from a device for cooling. Particularly, in the case of employing the water cooling scheme in an information processing device (blade server or the like) to be attached to or detached from a rack, there is a possibility of a flow path of cooling fluid or cooling medium being damaged upon the information processing device being attached to or detached from the rack for maintenance, as well as a risk of an equipment failure, electric shock to a human body, and the like due to water leakage, since piping for a water path becomes complex. Therefore, it is necessary that the information processing device be attached or detached after the flow of cooling fluid or cooling medium has been stopped temporarily or the like.